God does wonderful things
by Scarlet deVillain
Summary: This story is a Hetalia fanfiction about France and Jeanne d'Arc. Leave a comment after you read. This is my first story so please point out my mistakes, but don't do it too harsh. Thanks :P
1. The Joy of Love

Blue.

Blue crystal sky. Little birds tweeted. A beautiful day.

"Bonjour, Francis!" Her short golden hair fluttering in the wind, reflected the sunlight. A shadow of a maiden came up behind him. Her face with a bright smile. "What are you doing?"

"Ah, bonjour, Ma Chérie!" France smiled. His eyes looked at hers gently. "Such a wonderful view out here. Please come and join with me, Jeanne."

Jeanne sat down next to him. They were on a little hill, gazing up at the blue sky. Drops of sunlight were dancing on the grass. Birds sang songs and the wind played with her hair. It was so peaceful, so calming. Jeanne closed her eyes to enjoy this lovely moment.

But France didn't. Instead, he gazed at her beautiful smiling face in his blue sea eyes. Staring. Her cheeks were pink at the edge. Was it a blush or a drop of sunlight that made her cheeks pink? Either way, she was still too lovely, too precious for him. France knew he was in love.

 _But he shouldn't._

She was his first love. His joy, his happiness. He felt like the world was a mixture of them. Everything was wonderful. Smiling people, happy songs and delightful moments. Oh, the first love, sweeter than honey!

 _But how much time she has left?_

How much time would she has until she reach her end? Until she would be gone, forever? Questions stuck in his head, haunted his heart. Fear. The fear that some day he would lost her. France watched the girl lay next to him in his deep eyes. How would his life be after she pass away?

"Francis?" Jeanne noticed his gaze at her.

"Ah...did you finish training?" France stuttered and asked a silly question, just to get his mind off those frightful thoughts.

"Why, yes. I rearranged the army." Jeanne stared at him strangely, but she managed to answer the obvious question.

-End Chapter 1-


	2. First met

_How France remembered their first met._

↫◆.｡. .｡.. ｡. .｡.. ｡. .｡.. ｡. .｡.. ｡. .｡.. ｡. .｡..｡. .｡.◆↬

 **Le Mémoire (The Memories)**

He sat down on a chair next to his dauphin's - Charles VII. The room was very noisy. People were talking, discussing and whispering about what was going to happen. The war between them and the English had been going for years. Gone through many defeats, people became hopeless, until just then. This morning, there was a young girl who said she wanted to meet the dauphin, and that God had told her to lead the army. It was absurd, of course! But she convinced them to take it seriously and received permission to enter the French Royal Court.

"You there! Wear my robes and sit at my throne!" The dauphin pointed at a poor guy and spoke loudly. He had no choice but to obey.

The dauphin hid himself in the midst of a crowd. France gave the guy a pitiful glance. He worried of what was going to happen to the guy. All in sudden, the huge oak doors creaked open.

The crowd lowered their voices. Standing at the doors, was a peasant - a young maiden with waterfall of golden hair. The sun shone through the big glass windows as she confidently walked towards the throne. She stopped before get to it.

"Bonjour. I'm Jeanne d'Arc. I'm here to see the dauphin." Her voice was quiet but full of will.

"Yes, I am the dauphin." The fake dauphin answered nervously.

Jeanne shook her head lightly. "Can I please meet the dauphin?" She asked again, looked straight into the man's eyes, making him even more nervous.

France was not. He wasn't sure if this girl had seen his dauphin before, but he was impressed. Her confidence, her politeness, and her beauty shone in the sunlight. He was tempting to see what would come next.

"Young maiden, I'm the dauphin!" The man beside him smiled nervously. His cover was going to blow away. "If it isn't me, then who could that be?"

The young girl walked calmly through the crowd, towards Charles' hiding place. She bowed before his feet, saying that God had sent her to bring the victory back for the French and to crown him king. The dauphin was shocked. He wondered how did she know he had hidden.

"How...how did you-" The dauphin stuttered. "W-we haven't met!"

"I saw angels pointing to you. I know you'll be the king." Jeanne smiled proudly.

Everyone was confused of the bizarre words came from the peasant mouth, even Charles. But he quickly pulled himself together by an 'Ahem' cough.

"Francis!" The dauphin snapped his fingers at France. "Your job from now on is guiding this girl around the palace. Show her the guest room." He ordered.

Charles couldn't trust her yet. But he had no choice. The maiden was his only hope. However, France was completely won over by this extraordinary person.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle! My name is Francis Bonnefoy." France excitedly introduced himself. "It's lovely to meet you."

"Lovely to meet you too, Mr Bonnefoy." Jeanne slightly nodded and kept her distance from the acquaintance.

"Call me Francis." France smiled charmingly and held out his hand. "Shall I show you your room?"

"Yes please." Jeanne answered softly, not taking his hand.

France awkwardly pulled his hand back as they walked out. He took his last glance across the room. He could hear people were chattering and whispering about her, his dauphin was speaking with his assistances before got back to business. With a thump, the huge oak doors closed behind them.

-End Chapter 2-


End file.
